Merchandise display hooks are utilized extensively to display items of merchandise, for example, in a retail store. Typically, a plurality of display hooks are each individually mounted on a generally vertical display fixture, such as a conventional slat wall or slot wall, wire grid, bar rack or pegboard. The use of multiple display hooks on the display fixture provides an aesthetic and organized display area that allows potential purchasers to view the items of merchandise without assistance from sales personnel. Typically, the items of merchandise are retained within transparent packaging or within a transparent secure container, referred to or “keeper,” that is configured to be suspended from a display arm, wire or rod (collectively referred to herein as the “support rod”) of the display hook. In many instances, the value of the items of merchandise warrants the use of a display hook having one or more anti-theft features. It is known to provide the support rod of a merchandise display hook that supports “high risk” merchandise with a series of S-bends adjacent the free end of the support rod to prevent a shoplifter from “sweeping” all of the items off the display hook. It is also known to provide a mechanical time delay mechanism adjacent the free end of the support rod to increase the amount of time required to dispense each item of merchandise from the display hook. It is also known to provide the display hook with a locking device configured to be positioned on the support rod between the free end and at least one of the items of merchandise. The S-bend and time delay mechanism types of anti-sweep theft protection do not require the assistance of sales personnel to dispense items of merchandise from the support rod, while an anti-sweep locking device requires a special key and assistance from sales personnel to dispense an item of merchandise that is supported on the support rod between the locking device and the display fixture.
Anti-sweep features such as S-bends, time delay mechanisms and locking devices are generally effective at reducing or preventing sweeping. Accordingly, determined shoplifters have resorted to forcibly removing the entire display hook along with the items of merchandise from the display fixture. Typically, the display hook must be rotated, tilted or angled upwardly sufficiently to disengage the mounting structure of the display hook from the display fixture. In a particular example, the display hook includes a pair of mounting pegs, referred to herein as “antlers,” that are inserted through apertures formed in the display fixture. The display hook is commonly known as a “peg hook” and the display fixture is commonly known as “pegboard.” The antlers engage the rear surface of the pegboard, while another mounting feature of the peg hook engages the front surface to mount the peg hook on the pegboard. As a result, it is intentionally time consuming to remove the peg hook from the pegboard, especially with the presence of other display hooks nearby. Despite the significant time and difficulty required to remove a peg hook from a pegboard display fixture, an appreciable number of retailers have found it desirable to utilize a peg hook including a locking base. The locking base prevents the peg hook from being rotated, tilled or angled sufficiently to disengage the antlers from the apertures of the pegboard, thereby preventing the display hook from being forcibly removed from the display fixture along with the items of merchandise.
The combination of an anti-sweep feature and a locking base provides a comprehensive theft prevention system for a merchandise display hook. The S-bend type of anti-sweep theft protection is inexpensive, but is less effective than a time delay mechanism or a locking device since a skilled shoplifter can manipulate items of merchandise along the S-bend and off the free end of the support rod fairly quickly. Furthermore, the S-bend provides no audible or visible indication to sales personnel that a shoplifter is attempting to sweep items of merchandise off the support rod. A locking device is more effective than the S-bend and the time delay mechanism types of anti-sweep theft protection since items of merchandise between the locking device and the display fixture are secured (i.e. locked) onto the support rod. However, as previously mentioned, assistance from sales personnel is required to dispense those items of merchandise from the support rod. Accordingly, many retailers permit a small number of the items of merchandise to be displayed on the display hook between the locking device and the free end of the support rod. As a result, a time delay mechanism is typically the most cost effective and reliable type of anti-sweep theft protection for reducing or eliminating the theft of all of the items of merchandise displayed on a display hook.
Existing time delay mechanisms, however, include features or characteristics that may frustrate potential purchasers. One such time delay mechanism is shown and described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0095695 A1 published Apr. 16, 2009, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. That time delay mechanism includes a pair of mechanically interlocked time delay arms medially disposed on the support rod. The time delay arms are sequentially movable to permit a purchaser to manipulate an item of merchandise past the time delay arms one at a time for removal from the display hook. However, it may be difficult for a potential purchaser with limited dexterity to successfully manipulate an item of merchandise off the support rod. Furthermore, the items of merchandise typically must be loaded onto the support rod individually (i.e., one at a time). In some instances, a small number of relatively thin items of merchandise can be loaded onto the support rod at the same time by increasing the distance between the adjustable time delay arms. However, the time delay mechanism is not configured to permit rapid loading of items of merchandise onto the support rod, sometimes referred to in the art as “fast stocking.”
Another existing time delay mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,784 B2 issued May 19, 2009, and assigned to Rock-Tenn Shared Services, LLC of Norcross, Ga. That time delay mechanism includes a dispensing gate that allows a single item of merchandise to be dispensed from a support rod upon rotation of a knob to displace the dispensing gate relative to the merchandise. A timing motor produces a mechanical time-delay before the knob can be rotated again to dispense another item of merchandise. A stop, or lock, may also be provided to permit the dispensing gate to be retained in a position that allows bulk loading of the items of merchandise onto the support rod. The time delay mechanism, however, is fairly complex, costly to produce and subject to malfunction.
Yet another existing time delay mechanism is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,437 B2 issued Jul. 14, 2009, and assigned to Displays Plus, Inc. of Placentia, Calif. The time delay mechanism of the '437 patent is provided on a merchandise display hook commercially known as the “Spiral Anti-Sweep Hook” and available from FFR-DSI of Cleveland, Ohio. The Spiral Anti-Sweep Hook includes an elongate helical coil disposed about the support rod and affixed to a rotatable knob. When the knob, and consequently the helical coil, are rotated in a first direction (e.g. clockwise), the items of merchandise are individually dispensed from the support rod. The rate at which each item of merchandise is dispensed depends on the amount of time required to rotate the knob one full rotation (i.e., 360 degrees) since the knob and the helical coil are directly affixed to one another. Accordingly, it is possible to dispense items of merchandise from the support rod fairly quickly by rotating (i.e. spinning) the knob at a rapid rate. Furthermore, items of merchandise must be loaded onto the support rod one at a time by rotating the knob, and consequently the helical coil, in a second direction opposite the first direction (e.g., counter-clockwise). Accordingly, rapid loading of items of merchandise onto the display hook is not possible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a merchandise display hook for displaying items of merchandise on a display fixture having an improved time delay mechanism for increasing the amount of time required to remove an item of merchandise from the display hook, while still permitting rapid loading of items of merchandise onto the support rod of the display hook. There exists a more particular need for a merchandise display hook including a time delay mechanism that permits a potential purchaser with limited dexterity to successfully manipulate an item of merchandise off the support rod of the display hook. There exists a further specific need for a merchandise display hook including a time delay mechanism that is not exceedingly complex, costly or subject to malfunction. There exists yet a further, more specific need for a merchandise display hook including a time delay mechanism that permits items of merchandise to be loaded onto the support rod of the display hook at a rate that is faster than the rate at which the items can be dispensed from the display hook.